


Done

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [17]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU-Human, M/M, human!Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end of their relationship is here and Aster doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

It was the last day of fall and Aster couldn’t help how tired and worn out he felt. He reached across the bed to grab on to the warm body he knew wouldn’t be there. Jack. They’d been dating for a year. Well almost a year. If you want to call what they did dating. Aster did. Jack didn’t feel the same. If evident by the ban he placed on how much time they spent together at nights.

One month ago, during the middle of July Aster had asked Jack to spend the night the same he usually did. Jack usually said yes, the night never running past midnight and taxi services charging an arm and a leg to get anywhere. 

He’d leaned down in the doorway, giving Jack a soft kiss, biting his bottom lip a bit before he could help himself and delighting in the soft moans Jack made when he pulled away. 

“Stay, it’s late.” Aster ran a thumb down Jack’s side and hooking it into the waist band of his jeans. “The busses are gone for the night and I know the taxis are going rob ya.”

Every word Aster spoke brushed against Jack’s lips as he stole light kisses from him between words. Jack shook his head. He wanted to stay, really but…

“I need to go.” Jack stepped back. “like you said, it’s late.”

Aster sighed, “My bed’s always open to you, you know that.”

Jack looked down the hallway, a dark look in his eyes that Aster wasn’t use to seeing befoe Jack looked up, getting on his tip toes to plant one on him before he ran off. “I know Aster. See ya!”

Since then Jack hasn’t spent a single night. He didn’t say why. And when prompted found ways to distract Aster that drove the man wild. 

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Aster picked it up. Seeing a small picture of Jack, sitting beside his kids, all three of them with horribly messy ice cream faces laughing. He picked up, gorggy as he answered, “What’s it?”

“Aster…” Jack. Why did he sound so scared. “Are you up?”

“Are you ok Jack?”

“I’m fine… I just- Can you meet me at the Tipsy Cow?” 

Aster rolled out of bed, checking the time. It was Eleven, he could be there in twenty minutes if he caught his bus on time. “Yea, just let me shuck on some pants. You there now?”

“Yea.”

“Alright. See ya in a bit.”

By the time Aster got to the Tipsy Cow Jack already had two large milkshakes to himself. The one milkshake two thirds of the way to empty and was just a brown gooey mess at the bottom of the glass. When Aster took a seat the waitress came over and handed him a menu. He accepted, though he had no desire to eat.

“Jack, what’s going-“

“What do I mean to you?”

Aster didn’t expect that. He stopped, thinking about it for a moment. What didn’t Jack mean to him, He was funny, cleaver, compassionate, beautiful. “You’re a show off for sure, but you’re the kindest person I know. I love you.”

“Then why don’t you want people to know we’re dating?”

Oh. This. He should have expected it. “I’m not ashamed of us.”

Aster reached over to grab Jack’s hand only mildly upset he pulled away. “Then why didn’t you tell Jamie and Sophie about us?”

“Jack.”

“Aster…” Jack sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m tired of sneaking around in your apartment. I’m tired of finding excuses to tell them when they ask-“

“They ask about us?”

“Of course they do! Jamie does especially, they’re not stupid Aster.” Jack sighed. “They think I’m going to move into the building and you’re just helping me until I get an apartment.”

“I had no idea. Jack I’m sorry.”

Jack sighed. “Aster, I’m tried of sneaking around. If you want me in your life, you have to tell Jamie and Sophie too.”

“I know Jack. It’s just that you’re… he trailed off.” Aster trailed off, he had no idea what to tell Jack. “I’m old enough to be your dad.”

“I’m a legal consenting adult. And that didn’t bother you last night or last week or all those times we spent together.”

“Jack please-“

“No Aster, I’m tired. If I’m in your life I wanna be in all the way. No sneaking around, no movies at home. If you can’t let them know about me before New Years it’s going to be over.”

Jack pushed his chair back, dropping the balance for his bill on the table with a generous tip. “I’m tired of being the dirty secret.”

Aster got up to follow, tripping over chairs that seemingly moved into his way. By the time he got out of the restaurant Jack was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
